


i put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Seokjin, Witch Baekhyun, mentioned hyuna, mentioned minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: baekhyun decides to put his magic to the test...aka the one where baekhyun makes chanyeol fall in love with him.





	i put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun knows exactly what he's doing... okay, he's an evil little shit.

baekhyun knows he's not allowed to do this. the high council will be most unhappy with him when they learn of what he's done, but he honestly can't bring himself to care as chanyeol leans in to kiss him again. they've been doing this for two days now, sharing secret kisses, locked away in baekhyun's tiny apartment. he doesn't care what the council will do, but at the same time, the situation feels wrong. baekhyun doesn't know if chanyeol really loves him, because he  _made_  chanyeol love him... sort of by accident.

* * *

 all baekhyun wants is to practice. his magic is a little weaker than it should be, considering that he's not an apprentice anymore. he looked through the spell book that all apprentices had to commit to memory again, just in case he forgot anything, finding the perfect spell. a  _love_ spell. it makes him downright  _giddy_ , just thinking about it. he needs a test subject of sorts, someone he can test it out on. it hits him almost instantly, his next idea, and he just about squeals like a schoolgirl. chanyeol, chanyeol, chanyeol. he'll ask chanyeol if he'll... help him out. really, it shouldn't be a problem, and it wouldn't be one if not for the fact that chanyeol is human and baekhyun... is not. they’re friends, so it’s harmless. chanyeol knows what baekhyun  _is_ , and by that we mean he knows of baekhyun's witchiness. so, when chanyeol stops by to visit again, baekhyun ever so casually mentions the spell he’s found. 

“i just wanna try it out, yeol,” he says, batting his eyelashes like an idiot. “will you help me, please?”

”i’ll help,” chanyeol says immediately, nodding as baekhyun smiles. 

he gets everything ready immediately, making sure he knows the spell and what he needs to recite. he has chanyeol sit down across from him as he opens the book and flips through the pages as dramatically as possible. he knows he has to be quick, because chanyeol has to be at work soon. he’ll never understand how humans went about making money. sometimes baekhyun would read palms and tarot cards in the fall, like he’d been taught by minseok, but only in the fall and only for the necessity of money. chanyeol has a human job that baekhyun doesn’t understand. all he knows is that it’s got a lot of math along with it, which he hates. he sighs to himself. 

“yeol,” he murmurs, “are you ready?” chanyeol just nods, and baekhyun takes a deep breath before reciting the spell  his hands are shaking as he clutches his spell book. he’s never cast a love spell before. he’s never thought of it, really, but he’s loved chanyeol since he first met him. sometimes, just sometimes, love calls for extreme measures. and this was baekhyun’s. he finishes the spell, and holds his breath as a silence falls upon them. 

“chanyeol,” he says finally, reaching over to grasp chanyeol’s hand. “are you okay?”

chanyeol looks over at baekhyun, who watches with delight as the other’s eyes light up at the sight of him. it worked. he did it, and it’s actually worked. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol says, his voice soft and warm. “i.. i need to tell you something.”

”yeah?” he can’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

”oh, baekhyun, i don’t know how to say it without being straightforward.”

”go ahead, yeol. i like straightforward.” he’s laying it on thick, but he’ll do anything to hear what he knows chanyeol will say.

”i love you, baek.” chanyeol says finally, and baekhyun feels as if he’s died and gone to heaven as he leans forward to kiss chanyeol. it’s magical, everything he’s ever wanted and more. he just hoped it’ll last.  

* * *

of course, baekhyun’s ready for whichever council member will be the one to slap his wrist and give him a stern talking to. however, he’s not that ready for kwon jiyong to stroll ever so casually into his cramped, tiny apartment like he owns the place. he was thinking that, if they had to send someone, they’d have sent seokjin or hyuna. 

 “oh, don’t give me that look,” jiyong chides, shaking his head. “you know exactly why i’m here.” 

dressed head to toe in black, he looks like the leader of an overly stylish coven. baekhyun wishes he could wear long coats like that, but he’s always been a tad too short for most of them and he certainly won’t wear heels like jiyong does. 

“alright, then,” jiyong says, fixing his gaze upon baekhyun once he’s glanced around longer than anyone should. “now where is he? your human… friend.”

”are you going to make him forget all of it?” he asks, his voice coming out a lot softer than he likes. 

“well, i don’t know. it depends on what you did to him, my dear. it always depends on that.”

”but…”

”but what?”

 baekhyun stops for a moment, just to make sure he’s serious about this whole thing. 

“i love him. i didn’t hurt anyone, i just... used magic to influence him a little bit.” he doesn’t need to add the  _please don’t take him away from me_. it’s there, even if he hasn’t said it. 

“here’s the deal, kiddo,” jiyong says gently. “be glad that they sent me to deal with this, or else you’d get a worse punishment. what i want you to do is simple. reverse the spell and let him figure it out for himself. you might be surprised.”

baekhyun is almost shocked, but he knows that jiyong’s always gone easy on the younger witches. 

“but what if he doesn’t want me anymore?” he asks. jiyong just sighs. 

“then you just have to live with it.”

* * *

 he reverses the spell as soon as jiyong leaves, feeling nervous and somewhat scared of what he knows will happen next. he has to tell chanyeol. 

“yeol, i.. i used my... my magic, on you... and i shouldn’t have,” he says, feeling tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “i’m sorry, i just...”

”baekhyun, your spell didn’t affect much,” chanyeol replies. “well, i’ve loved you for a while now. it just gave me the courage to act upon my feelings.” he leans forward then, pressing a soft kiss to baekhyun’s lips. 

“i’m sorry,” baekhyun murmurs against chanyeol’s lips, then pulling away from the kiss with a sigh. “i shouldn’t have... it wasn’t supposed to be like this. i wasn’t supposed to do that to you... it’s not fair to you.”

“it’s alright, baek.” chanyeol says softly. “with or without the spell, i love you.”

he’s stunned, almost to silence. he’s quiet for a few moments as he tries to make sense of what he’s really done. 

“chanyeol,” he says finally, smiling up at the other. “i love you too.”

and in the end, everything turns out okay for both of them. baekhyun is just glad that the spell didn’t affect chanyeol’s feelings  _that_ much. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to interact with me on tumblr... same username.... or twitter, it's @youngbaesmile


End file.
